


I'm Only Sleeping

by persephone_garnata



Series: Four Drabbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, M/M, Russian home cooking, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata
Summary: Yuuri just wants to sleep.





	

‘Wake up Yuri, it’s a beautiful morning!’

Victor tried to pull off his boyfriend’s sleeping mask, so the spring sunshine could reach his eyelids, but Yuri just rolled over and curled up.

‘We could go out for a run together,’ said Victor. Yuri just grunted.

‘I could make you breakfast?’ Now Yuri’s grunt had a question mark at the end.

‘I’ll make the special Nikiforov family recipe _syrniki_.’

Yuri tugged his mask off and half-opened one eye. ‘With sour cream and cherry _varenye?’_

Victor smiled. ‘For you, _kotik_ , anything.’

‘Do I have to get out of bed?’

‘No, you don’t.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments very welcome!  
> Part of a series of drabbles celebrating the characters of color in some of my favorite fandoms.  
> Title from a song by the Beatles.  
> syrniki= Russian cheesy pancakes, a traditional breakfast food.  
> varenye= Russian style fruit preserve.  
> kotik= a pet name meaning 'pussycat'.


End file.
